Hok Makku
by Serenity134
Summary: An ancient warrior's spirit comes to Chinatown looking for the energy he needs to come back to life.


**HOK MAKKU**

"Saturday, August 9th, 1997." Professor Samuel Greenwood squinted over the top of his wire rimmed glasses. It was dark in the university lab and he could barely see the clock on the opposite wall. "11:21 PM. We have finally completed preliminary tests on the tomb believed to contain Diogi, once leader of the Hok Makku tribe from the Himalayan region of Tibet."

The professor leafed through a pile of papers and continued to dictate his notes. "All evidence and data supports our belief that we have, in fact, recovered Diogi, and it is with great anticipation that we prepare to breach the sarcophagus itself. Verification of the find would dispel rumors that the Hok Makku were nothing but myth, and would open up a new realm of research to the university. To this date little evidence remains of the Hok Makku's existence. Yet, the people of the region believe strongly in the influence Diogi once had on their culture."

He watched a young, disheveled man preparing the tools they would use to open the sarcophagus. Greenwood knew that his career was at risk. If the sarcophagus did not contain Diogi's remains, or if he had spent valuable university funds on a wild goose chase, he would be packing his bags and looking for work outside the scholastic structure. He had staked his entire future on the find.

Eric Grant, the student working with Greenwood on the project, approached and asked, "Professor, isn't there a legend that says if Diogi's sarcophagus is opened his spirit will be released to seek revenge on the descendants of those who killed his family?"

"There is, Mr. Grant. Are you trying to tell me that you are one of those descendants?"

The young man uttered an uneasy laugh. "No. But, what if it's more than just a legend? Diogi was thought to be a powerful warrior. He was a priest. Thought to have great power…"

"He was also a scholar, much like ourselves," Greenwood told him. "Of course, you and I are also scientists, so perhaps that makes us more dangerous than the great Diogi himself." He walked around the sarcophagus almost caressing the stone top. "It is in our basic nature to seek out the truth to myth. If we were to heed every ancient warning we encountered we would never explore. We would never look into the past and we would never learn. The legend is nothing more than words used to frighten away looters, and we are hardly looters." He held out his hand. "The crowbar, if you please."

Grant handed him the crowbar and Greenwood carefully hammered it under the lid. When it was securely in place the two men combined their strength and slowly began to pry open the cover. As they shifted the large, stone slab a shrill wind whistled through the room, scattering papers around them.

Grant hesitated, until Greenwood yelled, "Push, you fool! If we drop the lid it will shatter!"

They threw their full weight onto the crowbar and as the lid rose even further a blinding light flashed out. It's tendrils engulfed the men, seeming to hold them in it's powerful, unrelenting grip.

* * *

Kwai Chang Caine stood on the open terrace of the loft he called home. There was a hint of rain in the early morning air and he relished the cool breeze as he carefully pruned a small bonsai tree.

He felt a welcome presence behind him, and turned to greet his visitor with a respectful bow. "Good morning, Master."

Lo Si, the man known in the community as The Ancient, returned Caine's bow. A warm smile was framed by his grey beard and mustache. "Good morning, my friend." He stepped forward and caressed the graceful curves of the bonsai. "I see that you have given new life to that which I nearly destroyed. I fear that my pruning techniques are not what they once were."

"Perhaps the tree benefits from the open air," Caine suggested, trying to shift the blame for the small tree's condition from his friend's shoulders.

"Perhaps it does not benefit from the shaking of an old mans hands," Lo Si told him. He walked closer to the balcony and looked out over the city. "I sense that you are deeply troubled this morning."

At the edge of the balcony Caine waved one hand through the air. "Yes. There is a disturbing presence here in the city. With each moment it becomes stronger. Much like the approaching storm."

"I, too, feel this presence," Lo Si admitted.

"Do you know where it comes from? Why it is here?"

The old man shook his head no. "It is but a fleeting thought on the wind. As if it has been born, but does not yet know itself. It reaches out, searching for its destiny."

"Then we must remain aware of it," Caine said. "We must follow its path and be prepared when it makes itself known."

"Yes."

Their conversation was interrupted by another strong force entering the loft. "Pop? Hey, Pop!" Detective Peter Caine bounced onto the balcony carrying a rolled up newspaper. He saw The Ancient standing by his father and tried to slow down enough to offer an appropriate greeting. "Pop. Lo Si. Good morning."

The two men returned the greeting and Peter said, "I'm not going to be able to workout with you this morning, father. I have to get to the precinct. Streinlich called me in for a new case."

Caine tried not to show his displeasure. As a homicide detective, Peter starting on a new case meant that violence had struck in the streets of Chinatown. And it was unsettling to Caine that his son could become so excited about his chosen line of work.

Peter slapped the newspaper in the palm of his hand. "I'll try to stop by later. Maybe you can throw me around the mat a little. Show me a couple of new moves." He reached out to give his father's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and was surprised by the tension he felt. "Whoa! I thought I was a bundle of energy today. You okay?"

Caine nodded and Lo Si said, "He is affected by a new presence in the city. Your father and I have both felt it, but we can not determine its intent."

"Maybe it's this guy," Peter said with a laugh. He held open the paper and showed them the headline, riding atop a photo of the destruction at the university lab. The headline read, 'University student brutally murdered. Professor missing', and underneath the photo a second caption proclaiming, 'Remains of ancient Tibetan ruler, Diogo, appear to have been stolen'.

Caine's eyes opened wide and he said, "Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"It is Diogi." Caine glanced at Lo Si who nodded in confirmation.

"Wait a minute," Peter said. "I was just joking."

"Perhaps." Lo Si gave him an approving smile. "Or, maybe you are more insightful than you think."

* * *

At the precinct Peter stopped by his desk to check for messages and return a few phone calls, then stuck his head into the office of the 101st's resident ex-mercenary turned computer junkie. He rapped his fist on the door and said, "Hey, Kermit. You got a minute?"

Detective Griffin took one hand away from the keyboard long enough to glance at his watch. "Four hundred and fifty-three of them, actually. What do you need?"

Peter leaned against a cluttered table. "I need some help with a little research. And you know how well I get along with computers."

"About as well as I get along with most people."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. He read the screen over Kermit's shoulder and asked, "CyberCop?"

"One of my many screen names," Kermit explained. "I just got an e-mail message from a friend who's trapped in a rather remote area of Japan. Apparently he got into a skirmish with some of locals and his guide ran off on him." He let out a startling laugh. "Poor guy can't speak a word of Japanese. So, I figured I'd send him a few key phrases to help get him out of there before he gets himself killed."

"Why don't you just ask the American consulate to give him a hand?"

"Because very few people know that he's there. And I strongly suspect that our government would disavow any knowledge of his existence."

"Ah," Peter said. "That kind of friend."

Kermit nodded and spun around to face the young detective. "You know, the Japanese have a very interesting language." He got up and headed for the coffee machine. "For instance, did you know that the same word, spoken with two different inflections, can mean either 'hello' or 'kill'?"

"Why am I not surprised that you know that," Peter said dryly. But, in truth, the diversity of Kermit's knowledge and experience never ceased to amaze the people he worked with. Peter took the coffee that Kermit offered and said, "I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

Kermit shrugged and started back to his office. "Enough to get by. Things like, 'don't shoot, 'we come in peace' and 'I'm really just a tourist'." He smiled and swung his chair back around to face his computer. "Anyway, if you need computer guidance you've come to the right place."

"What about your friend?"

"He's not going to be back on-line for another seven and a half hours. So, I can spare a few minutes."

Peter leaned both hands on Kermit's desk. "I just inherited a new homicide case and I'm looking for anything you can dig up on an ancient warrior tribe known as the Hok Makku."

"Gesundheit."

"Very funny."

"Anything particular you'd like to start with?" Kermit cleared his computer screen and perched his fingers on the keyboard.

"I'm not really sure. Apparently this tribe died out several hundred years ago, but my father and Lo Si think the spirit of their greatest leader has somehow returned. They say they feel a presence hanging over the city, and that it's the spirit of Diogi coming back to avenge his murder, and the murder of his family."

"And people think I'm nuts," Kermit muttered. "If this tribe died out several hundred years ago, isn't it a little late to launch a homicide investigation?"

"It would be if one of the researchers at the university that recently obtained Diog's remains hadn't just been killed." Peter dug the newspaper out of his back pocket and spread it out on the desk.

"University student brutally murdered." Kermit read the headline and glanced at Peter. "When was the last time you investigated a case where the victim was gently or delicately murdered?"

Peter shrugged. "Brutal pretty much covers it this time. Professor Samuel Greenwood and one of his students were planning to open Diogi's sarcophagus over the weekend. When security was making its early rounds Monday they found the lab trashed and the student's body laying by the sarcophagus, which just happened to be empty. The kid's neck was snapped clean, and it looks like Greenwood has disappeared."

"Well, he obviously had a thing for mummified warriors," Kermit said. "Maybe he stole the old boy. What's the chance he's looking to make some money off this deal?"

Peter tapped the newspaper. "He stood to make a lot of money if the remains recovered were actually Diogi's. The university was planning to hand Greenwood a substantial research grant so he could follow up on the Hok Makku tribe."

"Maybe he was thinking along the lines of personal financial gain instead of research grants."

Peter folded up the newspaper again. "Either way we still have at least one homicide on our hands, a missing professor…"

"…and, an evil presence lurking over the city," Kermit finished for him. He turned his attention back to his computer. "I think I still have the access codes to the National Historical Archives around here somewhere…"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go on a field trip," Peter said. From the look on Kermit's face Peter knew he was interested. "I was hoping you could help me break into Greenwood's computer files so we could see what he has hidden in there. No one at the university has the access codes, and they're just as curious as I am."

A smile grew on Kermit's face and he swept one hand out the door. "Lead on, Detective."

Peter gave him a mock bow and headed out of the office. When they were halfway across the squad room Peter said, "Wait a minute. If your friend is stuck in a remote area of Japan, how did he send you e-mail?"

"It's amazing what you can do with a cell phone and a lap top. Particularly if you know how to bounce your signal off the handy satellites hovering overhead." Kermit grabbed the handrail leading down the back stairs, but before he could take the first step Captain Karen Simms stopped them.

"Detectives. See you in my office for a minute?"

They exchanged a look of curiosity and followed Simms into the office. She moved behind her desk, set down a stack of case folders and turned to face them. "I got a call from the head of security at the university this morning. They're anxious to get the scene cleaned up so they can get back to work on their research."

"Even though the professor that was heading the team has disappeared?" Peter asked.

Kermit shrugged. "The show must go on."

Simms chose to ignore the comment. "The university has invested a lot of money on this project. They are very interested in a quick resolution to this case, and so is the Police Commissioner."

"Must be an election year."

"Actually, Detective Griffin, the gentleman in charge of security is a retired cop. And, he's a very good friend of the Commissioner. But that's beside the point."

"Well, Captain. I'd like to be able sign this case off quickly, too," Peter said. "But,I haven't even been to the crime scene, yet. We were just headed there."

"We?" Simms asked.

"Kermit's going to give me a hand…accessing…the professor's computer files."

"Can't the university do that?"

"Apparently the files are password protected, and nobody but the professor knows the passwords," Kermit told her. "So, we're going to try a little technical breaking and entering."

"Is that legal?"

"Depends. If the files can be considered university property then they have the right to see what they contain. On the other hand, if the files are personal we could be in a grey area as far as the law's concerned. But, what's a few felonies between friends." He flashed a mischievous grin. "Just promise that you'll visit me in jail every other Sunday."

Simms held up a hand. "I don't think I want to hear any more…"

"Probably a good idea." Kermit nodded to the door. "Come on, Peter. Let's go see what lurks in the bowels of the professor's hard drive."

As they left the office Simms said, "Keep me posted."

* * *

A quiet, steady clicking filled Professor Greenwood's office as Kermit worked his way through a labyrinth of files, slowly bypassing encryption codes that locked him out of the main database. He worked under the light of a single desk lamp, leaning close to the screen, his head bobbing in time to a tune that he was humming.

Behind him Peter alternated between pacing and leaning on the back of Kermit's chair, breathing down his neck. The younger detective was in a constant state of motion, and it was starting to wear on Kermit's nerves.

Kermit keyed in one of his favorite lock-pick codes and was about to hit the transmit key when Peter came up behind him and clamped a hand on the ex-mercenary's shoulder. "How much longer?"

Behind the lenses of his dark green sunglasses Kermit closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, turned, and peered over the rims of the glasses. "Peter. If you don't settle down somewhere and let me work I'm going to handcuff you to one of the lab tables."

Peter couldn't help lodging a final complaint. "You've been at it for over two hours now."

"I wasn't aware that you were the one on a time table," Kermit said in an even tone. He keyed in another code and hit the transmit button. After a moment the computer beeped and the screen went blank. "Oops."

Peter rushed over. "Oops? What do you mean, 'oops'?"

"Relax. I just temporarily deleted one of the files. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry!" Peter said. "I don't think the university is going to 'not worry' about losing several months worth of research!"

Kermit reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a computer disk. He held it up and said, "This little baby will take care of everything. Give me two minutes and I'll have your files." He slipped the disk into the drive and started typing again. The screen flashed, went dark and then came back to life with a series of codes scrolling downward.

Kermit sat back and said, "Oh, yeah! Come to Papa." The codes disappeared and within seconds data filled the screen. He waved at the monitor with a flourish. "Ta-daa!"

"Are those the files we need?"

"Not exactly. This is a directory of the files on the hard drive, which is actually what I deleted. But I didn't want to tell you that because I was afraid you'd have a stroke." He drew the mouse down the screen and double clicked on one of the files.

Peter leaned closer. "What's this?"

"Looks like some kind of diary. There's some dated entries, most of it kind of boring." He scrolled further down. "Looks like a record of the trip Greenwood took when he went to retrieve the sarcophagus. They brought it back about a month ago."

"Can you download this to disk?"

Kermit removed one disk and slipped in another. "Technically, we ought to ask someone at the university first."

"Technically this could be evidence in a homicide investigation."

"Point well taken." Kermit finished downloading the file and then clicked open another. "Ahhh, here we go. The Hok Makku, a warrior tribe thought to have lived in the Himalayas. According to this they went through several centuries without much development or growth, and eventually their people began to die out." He sounded as if he were reading from a brochure.

"Looks like there was some unusual lunar event, during which a single male child was born to the tribe. The tribal elders took this as a sign and they took the kid from his family to be raised as a future leader." He glanced over his shoulder. "Just like something from a Disney film."

"Apparently we haven't seen the same Disney films," Peter said. "According to my father, the Hok Makku were a pretty blood thirsty people until Diogi took over."

"So, what changed then?"

"I don't know. My father and Lo Si explained some of it this morning. Maybe they could fill in the blanks. Let's finish up here and then pay them a visit."

Kermit held up a finger. "Don't forget that Commissioner Kincaid wants a quick resolution to this investigation. And if he finds out that we're looking at a dead guy as our primary suspect I doubt that he'll be amused. Maybe we'd better divide and conquer. I'll stay here and finish up with the computer and the crime team. You go pay your father and The Ancient a visit and see what kind of background information they can provide. You understand all that metaphysical mumbo-jumbo better than I do, anyway."

Peter nodded and grabbed his jacket. "All right. I'll stop on my way out and see if security can get us a photo of the Professor. We can get together to compare notes later." He headed out the door. "I owe you one, Kermit."

"You owe me a lot more than one," Griffin said. He turned back to his computer and called out, "You can pay me back tonight at Chandlers!"

The door closed behind Peter and Kermit went back to work. He searched through the directory of files looking for anything that might be related to the professor's research on the Hok Makku.

In the silence that followed Peter's departure Kermit could hear the storm building outside. The desk lamp flickered and he muttered, "Hope they have a decent battery backup on this thing."

Behind him, a set of eyes watched through the only window in the room.

* * *

Kwai Chang Caine sat cross legged, his arms resting on his knees and his eyes shut against the light from the candles that glowed around him. He breathed slowly. Rhythmically. Entering into a state of meditation.

From across the room The Ancient watched. He lit one final candle and said, "You must concentrate, my friend. Extend your being. Reach out to this presence and offer it the knowledge of existence."

Caine sat still for a long moment and then his eyes opened. He shook his head in frustration. "The presence eludes me. I cannot make contact."

"You can," Lo Si assured him. His words remained calm. "Diogi seeks confirmation of his being. If you offer this to him, he will reveal himself to you."

Caine centered himself on the mat between the candles. "I will try, Master." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, then tilted his head back and resumed a rhythmic pattern of breathing.

Lo Si smiled. "Yes. I can feel your Chi reaching out. Concentrate. Concentrate!" The Ancient heard Peter enter the room and put a finger to his lips to urge silence.

"Lo Si, what's going on?" Peter whispered.

"Your father is trying to contact Diogi."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is," Lo Si said, with a grim nod of his head. "But it is necessary."

Caine's head jerked back as the first brush of Diogi's presence touched his mind. In meditation he began to see with a deeper clarity, each breath bringing him closer to the presence, until the warrior finally presented himself. Violent thoughts shook Caine's consciousness and he nearly lost his focus, until the first clear thought came through.

"I am Diogi."

"Yes," Caine confirmed.

"Why do you summon me?"

"I seek to understand you."

"I am a warrior! Leave me, or I will destroy you!"

"You are more than a warrior," Caine said. "You were once a man who sought to govern your people with peace. You and I are much the same. We know the art of war, yet we teach and practice peace."

"My people did not want peace." Diogi's words echoed in Caine's mind. "They killed my family. My children!"

"And they killed you," Caine said.

"But I have returned. I will have my revenge."

"Those who you seek revenge against are long since dead."

"Then I will find their descendants. Their families."

"I cannot allow you to do this," Caine said.

A new burst of anger carried Diogi's words. "How will you stop me? I am Diogi!"

"You are but a fragment of the man you once were. You are not yet truly Diogi."

"I will regain my true self."

"By killing?"

"Is that not what a warrior does?"

"You were more than a warrior." Caine tried to appeal to the other aspects of Diogi's being. "You were a scholar. A holy man."

"Yes." A sense of calm came into Diogi's words. "And I will need you, priest. I will need your energy, your Chi. But first I must seek out the strength of another."

"Who?"

A laugh echoed through Caine's mind. "We will speak again, priest. I will return."

Caine fell back as his mind and Diogi's were separated. Peter rushed forward and caught his father by the shoulders. "Father! Are you all right?"

"Yes," Caine whispered. He allowed himself to rest against his son while he regained his strength.

Lo Si also moved to Caine's side. "You were successful?"

Caine nodded once. "It is Diogi. He has returned to exact revenge on the ancestors of those who killed his family."

"Then, the legend was true," Lo Si breathed.

"What legend?" Peter asked.

Caine sat up under his own power and faced his son. "Diogi and his family were killed by their own people," he explained. "The legend said that if his sarcophagus was ever opened his spirit would be released to seek revenge on the descendants of those who killed him."

Peter looked skeptical. "You don't believe that…"

Caine nodded again. "I do."

"So, what? He pops out of the coffin and kills the student? Steals the professor's body?" Peter's laugh was met by a grave look from Lo Si.

"Perhaps," the old man said. "In order to become what he once was, Diogi must consume to life force of a scholar, a warrior and a priest."

"And the professor was the scholar," Peter said.

"Yes," Caine confirmed. He turned to The Ancient. "Diogi knows that I am a priest. He said that he would return for me. But, first he must seek out the strength of another."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"A warrior," Lo Si said.

* * *

Back in his office at the 101st, Kermit was sorting through the files that he had pulled from the professor's computer. Occasionally he would jot a note on a pad of paper that sat beside his keyboard.

His computer chimed and Kermit checked the time on his watch. He switched disks and called up his e-mail screen, then attached a file to a brief e-mail message and directed it to the address the friend that was trapped in Japan.

As the file was downloading, Detective Blake stuck his head in Kermit's office. "I thought you were supposed to meet Peter at Chandler's tonight?"

"I am," Kermit said. "I just have to finish sending this e-mail."

Blake shook his head. "I still don't understand why you don't use regular mail like most other people around here."

"And I don't understand how a man who is supposed to be up on all the latest technology is still in the dark ages when it comes to computers," Kermit responded. He flashed a smile and said, "But we all have our own unique little quirks, don't we."

Blake started to turn red. "Well. I guess I'll see you at Chandler's."

"I guess." When Blake was gone Kermit checked the rest of his mail and then powered off his terminal. He grabbed his overcoat and headed for the front desk. As he passed Broderick he said, "Sergeant, are you joining us at Chandler's this evening?"

"Soon as I can change," Broderick said, without looking up from his paperwork. "I don't think Captain Simms would like it if I showed up in my uniform." He looked up suddenly and said, "By the way, some guy was in here looking for you a while ago. I didn't see you in your office so I told him to come back in the morning. Said he didn't want to leave a message."

Kermit shrugged. "Couldn't have been very important then." He tapped the counter and said. "See you at Chandlers."

He walked down the stairs and through the back door of the precinct. His green Corvair was parked in a no parking space in the alley that ran behind the building. He took the blank ticket that he'd given himself off the windshield, threw it in the seat for the next day, and was fumbling in his pocket for his keys when he heard someone approaching from behind.

Kermit's reflexes kicked in just before the trash barrel crashed into his back. He spun, ducked under the blow, and saw the metal can crash into the side of his car. "Son of a…"

He turned back in time to see his assailant rush forward. It was dark and he couldn't make out the man's features, but he did see the fist just before it connected with his jaw. He fell back onto the Corvair and shook his head.

Kermit managed to block the next blow. As the man's fist deflected off his left arm, he swung around with his right and connected with the side of the man's head. Kermit grabbed the lapels of his assailant's suit coat and spun him back around. As he did, the man used his momentum to carry Kermit with him into a brick wall.

The man brought his knee up into Kermit's mid section the drove an elbow into the back of Kermit's neck. The detective lost his footing and fell to the ground.

When he landed his opponent lashed out with a foot that caught Kermit solidly in the rib cage. The detective managed to grab the man's foot and shoved him back before he could launch another blow.

As Kermit dragged himself to his feet, Broderick and Streinlich came out through the back door of the station. Broderick yelled, "Hey!" and ran after the assailant as Streinlich went to Kermit's side.

"What the Hell happened?" Streinlich asked.

Kermit shook his head. "I don't know. Some guy jumped me while I was looking for my keys."

Broderick jogged back into the alley and grabbed Kermit's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

"I lost the guy in traffic," Broderick said. "I'll go put an APB out on him.

Kermit held up a hand. "Don't bother, unless you got a look at him. I sure didn't." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor," Streinlich suggested.

"I'm fine," Kermit said. His tone was firm but light. "I think I will skip Chandler's tonight, though. I'm gonna go home and take a shower. I'm beat, no pun intended." He headed for his car then turned back. "When you see Peter tell him I'll catch up with him in the morning, would you?"

Broderick nodded. "What if some of this guy's friends are waiting for you at home?"

A familiar smile lit up Kermit's face. "Then I guess I get to play with the home court advantage. And I don't think they'd like that very much."

Streinlich started back up the precinct steps. "Well, let's get the paperwork over with so you can go home."

"What paperwork?" Kermit asked.

"The assault report. Jumping a cop in a dark alley is a crime in this city, in case you'd forgotten."

Kermit shook his head and opened the car door. "No report."

"Why not?" Streinlich asked.

"Because I have a reputation to protect."

Streinlich climbed back down the steps. "Kermit, you scare me sometimes. And it's usually not even when you're carrying a gun."

"Goodnight, Chief."

Streinlich nodded to Broderick. "Let's go. I need a drink."

* * *

Peter bounded up the steps, into the detective division of the 101st. He wove his way through a crowd of people at the front desk. "Morning," he said, as he passed Broderick. "Have you seen Kermit?"

Broderick glanced at his watch. "Now that you mention it, I don't think he's here, yet. It's getting kind of late for Kermit, isn't it?"

Peter nodded. "Think maybe he's feeling the affects of last night?"

"If he is, he isn't about to tell any of us," Broderick said. He handed Peter a large envelope. "Some guy from Security at the University brought this in for you."

Peter opened the envelope and found a photo of Professor Greenwood. "This is a photo of the missing professor." He handed it to Broderick. "Do me a favor and put out an APB on this guy, would you?"

"Sure," Broderick said. He glanced at the photo and looked up sharply. "Did you say this was the missing professor?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because this is the guy who came in looking for Kermit yesterday. Just before he got jumped out back."

Peter took the photo back. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then definitely put an APB out on him. Only tell the guys that if anyone sees him they're not to approach him alone. This guy should be considered dangerous."

Broderick looked skeptically at the photo of the professor. "Is he armed? Doesn't look like he'd be able to put up much of a struggle."

"Just trust me. He's dangerous."

"You don't think he's the guy that jumped Kermit last night…"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know." He turned around and nearly bumped into Caine. "Pop. What are you doing here?" He recognized the look on Caine's face and added, "This has something to do with Kermit, doesn't it?"

Caine nodded once. "He is the warrior."

"You mean, Diogi is after Kermit?"

"I do."

Peter looked around. "Kermit's not here. He was jumped out back last night and he hasn't shown up for work, yet. I showed Broderick a picture of Professor Greenwood, and he says that Greenwood was in looking for Kermit before the attack."

"Diogi is occupying Greenwood's body," Caine said. "We must find Kermit and warn him."

"Warn him about what?" Captain Simms walked up behind Caine.

"We think Kermit may be in trouble," Peter tried to explain. "A few days ago my father and The Ancient felt a… presence… in the city."

Simms raised an eyebrow, but waited for him to continue.

"Part of the exhibit that was destroyed at the University was the sarcophagus that contained an ancient warrior called Diogi. When security found the dead student, and found that the professor was missing, Diogi's body was also gone."

"There is a legend," Caine continued. "If Diogi's sarcophagus was ever breached his spirit would be released back into the world to seek vengeance against those who killed Diogi and his family. I believe that he is here, in the body of the professor."

Simms looked from Peter to Caine and back again. "And you think he's after Kermit?"

Broderick stepped forward. "Captain, I saw a photo of the professor today. He was in the precinct last night looking for Kermit."

"Before Kermit got jumped out back," Peter finished.

Simms paused and then turned to Streinlich. "Kermit was jumped out back last night? Why didn't I see the report?"

"He wouldn't fill one out," Streinlich said, dryly. "Said he didn't want to ruin his reputation."

"His reputation?" Simms asked, somewhat amazed. "Has anyone heard from him this morning?"

Peter shook his head no. "That's what we were just talking about. We're getting a little worried."

"Well, maybe we'd better call his apartment, or send a car to check on him," Simms said. "Whoever tried to attack him here, may have followed him home."

Streinlich shook his head. "I don't know why you guys are so worried. The last time someone jumped Kermit in an alley we had to scrape the guy off the sidewalk with a shovel and a sponge."

"That's a lovely image, Chief. Thanks. But I still wish someone had told me about last night's incident. A report should have been done. Last I knew Kermit Griffin did not run this precinct."

"Did I hear someone mention my name in vain?" Kermit asked. He walked up the steps, into the squad room, and set his briefcase and his overcoat on one of the desks. He finally noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Peter stepped forward, obviously relieved. "Where have you been?"

"I had to stop by the University on the way in," Kermit said. "I left one of my disks there yesterday." He looked around the room again, wondering about the looks that were being sent his way. With a laugh he said, "What's all the fuss about?"

Simms folded her arms across her chest. "The fuss is about you being attacked here last night, and us not hearing a word from you this morning."

"You're late!" Streinlich threw in.

Kermit looked around the room again. "First of all, the attack last night was probably just some nut case looking for my wallet." His gaze settled on Simms. "And,secondly I did call in this morning. I talked to Blake and asked him to let you or the Chief know that I'd be a little late."

All eyes turned in Blake's direction and he tried to sink back into his chair. "I, uh. I guess I forgot." He picked up his coffee mug and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry."

"That is beside the point," Caine said. He put a hand on Kermit's shoulder. "Diogi is searching for you. He needs your Chi, and mine, to become what he once was."

"My Chi…" Kermit said.

Caine nodded. "In order to regain his original strength Diogi must consume the life force of a scholar, a warrior and a priest. Professor Greenwood was the scholar, you are the warrior and I am the priest."

Kermit held up a hand. "Wait a minute. How do you know this?"

"I spoke to him in meditation."

"And he got our names through, what? The Psychotic Friends Network?"

"He's serious," Peter said. "Diogi is after you. Then he'll go after my father, and then the descendants of the people who killed his family."

Kermit let out a long sigh. "Well, then. I guess maybe we should find him before he finds us."

"Captain, we might need some back up," Peter said.

Simms nodded. "Do we even know where this… professor, or warrior or whatever is?"

"We do," Caine told her. "He is at the university."

"How do you know?"

Peter stepped between them. "Don't ask, Captain. He just knows."

"All right," Simms said. "Then what's the plan?"

"Diogi will be expecting Kermit and me," Caine said. "He will be able to sense our presence. We must meet with him on his own terms. Try to convince him that the path he has chosen is not the correct one."

"And if you can't?" Simms asked.

"Then we'll offer him a little friendly persuasion," Kermit said.

Caine raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps. But we will need help."

* * *

Caine led the way through the dark corridors of the University's archeology wing. Behind him, Peter and Kermit followed, with The Ancient bringing up the rear.

"We are getting close," Lo Si told Caine. "Perhaps it would be best if you began to prepare."

"Yes," Caine confirmed.

"Prepare what?" Peter asked.

"Your father must prepare his Chi," Lo Si said. "He must gather the strength he will need when he meets Diogi."

Kermit let out an uneasy laugh. "Wouldn't it have been better if he'd done that before we got here?"

"Time is of the essence," Caine said. He turned to Kermit and Peter. "We will need a…diversion?"

Peter and Kermit exchanged a look and Kermit took out his gun. "Why do we get all the fun jobs?"

"No!" Caine reached forward and grabbed Kermit's arm. "You must not take your guns."

Kermit sighed. "I refuse to say that you can have my gun when you pry it from my cold, dead fingers, because I'm afraid that might be the case."

"Why can't we take our guns?" Peter asked.

"You cannot take your guns into Diogi's world. He is a powerful enough enemy. Should he have these weapons it would give him a greater power." Caine held out his hands, "You must leave the guns here."

Kermit looked at his gun and then handed it to Caine, butt first. "I hope you realize that there are very few people that I would willingly give my gun to."

Caine offered him a bow. "I do."

"Come on." Peter handed his gun to his father and nodded down the hall. "Let's go create a diversion."

Kermit followed and whispered, "Anyone for warrior tag?"

As they walked away Caine rested his hand on Lo Si's shoulder. "Come. We must find Diogi's sarcophagus. I will make my preparations there."

Caine followed a natural instinct that led them to the tomb that had once held Diogi's remains. The lid of the sarcophagus had been carefully set back into place, protecting the treasures that had originally been buried with the ancient warrior.

At the tomb Lo Si helped Caine lay out candles and incense that would help him reach the meditative state that he needed to attain. Once the setting had been prepared Caine sat by the sarcophagus and closed his eyes, trying to make contact with Diogi once more.

When the first fleeting contact was made Caine's head snapped back and a breath of wind made the flames on the candles dance.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," Peter said, as he and Kermit walked down a long, dark corridor. They kept close to the wall, watching ahead and behind them, while listening for any movement.

"I've been in creepier places," Kermit replied.

Peter glanced back at him. "What a surprise." He paused and added, "Kermit, how can you see in the dark with those glasses on."

"Practice. So, what do we do, just keep walking until Diogi finds us?"

"Unless you have a better plan," Peter said.

Kermit shrugged. "Well, I did. But Caine made us leave our guns behind." He stopped to check around a corner. "You know, I never was much for being a moving target. Come to think of it, I was never very happy about being a stationary target, either."

"Well, my father said he needed time to prepare his Chi."

"And how do you know Diogi's not stalking Caine instead of us?" Kermit asked.

"I don't." There was a hint of concern in Peter's voice. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Kermit asked.

"Somehow we have to stop Diogi before he gets out of the building. If he gets outside I don't think Simms, Streinlich, or anyone else is going to be able to stop him before he gets loose in the city."

The thought sent a cold child up Kermit's spine. He looked at Peter. "Don't worry. We'll stop him. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Caine floated through a realm of mist and cloud, trying to grasp Diogi's consciousness. He knew the warrior could feel his presence, just as he felt Diogi's himself. He allowed himself to float while stretching his Chi in search of the warrior. With each moment he felt a stronger presence, and that presence built until he finally locked minds with Diogi.

"Why have you come!" the warrior demanded.

"To stop you," was Caine's simple response.

"You are brave, priest. But your bravery will be your downfall. I feel the warrior. He is here."

"Yes," Caine said. "Separately we would not be strong enough to defeat you. Together we will prevail."

"But you are not together," Diogi said. Contempt rose in his voice as he said, "The warrior and the priest. Without wisdom you are nothing."

"We have wisdom," Caine corrected. "We will act as one."

"No," Diogi said. "I will absorb the warrior's Chi, and once I have gained his power I will come for you." Abruptly, he broke contact with Caine.

* * *

Peter and Kermit had made their way deeper into the building. With each corridor they walked their apprehension grew. "I feel like we're walking around in circles," Peter finally said.

"We're not," Kermit told him. "Just keep moving."

As Kermit watched a hand reached out through a door and grabbed Peter. He was dragged inside and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Peter!" Kermit grabbed the door knob and found it was locked. He tried ramming it with his shoulder, and finally backed up and launched the heel of his foot into the door lock. The door flew open and Kermit rushed into the room in time to see Professor Greenwood throw Peter across a table and into the wall.

Greenwood spun around to face Kermit, and a low, rumbling voice said, "You are the warrior!"

"That's what they tell me," Kermit said. He looked at Peter, but decided he'd have to deal with Diogi before he could help his friend.

"The priest said you would try to destroy me."

"With any luck," Kermit said. He looked around at the weapons adorning the walls.

Diogi glanced at the weapons, as well. A smile crept onto the professor's face and he gestured wildly, giving him a comical look. "Yes, warrior. Choose your weapon!" He grabbed a long sword off the wall and slashed it through the air.

Kermit held up one hand. "Maybe we could just stick to hand to hand combat."

Diogi jumped forward and slashed the blade at Kermit's head. Kermit ducked under the blow, fell into a shoulder roll and came up behind Diogi. He planted a foot in the old man's back and sent him flying across the room. As Diogi regained his footing Kermit grabbed a matching sword off the wall.

Diogi came at Kermit again, slashing with the blade. Kermit deflected the first blow and danced out of the way of a second. He countered with a move of his own that Diogi easily parried.

"You fight with honor!" Diogi said. "But honor alone will not save you."

"How about innovation," Kermit said. He grabbed the edge of a table and flung it into Diogi's path. The warrior jumped the obstacle and crashed into Kermit, forcing him back into the wall.

Kermit used all of his strength to force Diogi back. The warrior lost his footing as he hit the table and he fell backwards over it. Kermit took the advantage and came around the table, bringing his sword down hard. The two blades locked and, as Diogi deflected the blow, both combatants lost their grip and the swords flew across the room, clattering to the floor.

Diogi jumped to his feet and grabbed Kermit by the shoulders, lifting the ex-mercenary off the ground. He threw him across the room and Kermit landed against a tall cabinet. He rose and staggered forward a step before Diogi crossed the distance between them and caught Kermit under the jaw with a hard blow from his forearm.

Kermit fell back into the cabinet and Diogi grabbed him again. "Now you are mine, warrior!" He grabbed Kermit by the throat and, as his grip tightened, Kermit gasped for breath.

Across the room Peter began to stir. Consciousness flooded back and he saw the struggle between Kermit and Diogi. Instinctively he grabbed for his missing gun, but found only an empty holster. He stepped forward and grabbed a wooden chair, bringing it down across Diogi's back.

The warrior barley moved under the blow. He kept one hand latched around Kermit's neck, and with the other he pushed Peter back in an effortless movement.

Peter staggered back and Caine came through the door, steadying his son by grabbing his shoulders. He looked at Diogi and said. "Stop!"

Diogi hesitated and turned to face Caine. His grip on Kermit's neck loosened enough to allow Kermit to draw in a long, painful breath. "Do not interfere, priest!" Diogi commanded. He threw Kermit to the ground. "I feel his strength!"

Caine took a step forward. "You must not do this. You seek the strength of three innocent men so that you can exact revenge against long dead enemies."

"Yes!"

"But, if you do this… if you consume the essence of a scholar, a warrior and a priest, you will not be able to complete your task."

A look of confusion crossed the professor's face and Diogi said, "You speak in riddles."

"I do not," Caine said. He pursed his lips and considered his words. "Diogi was a man of peace. He was taught as a scholar and a priest, more than he was taught as a warrior. He taught his people peace." Caine held out his hands. "If you again become a man of peace you will not be able to kill. You will not be able to attain the revenge that you seek. Your very nature will not allow you to do this."

The professor's features softened, but the voice still rumbled. "You try to trick me."

"No," Caine said. "I speak only the truth. A man cannot change what he is. He cannot change his own nature to seek personal satisfaction."

A look of anger grew in the professor's eyes. Peter moved to his father's side as the professor raised clenched fists above his head. He issued a tremendous roar, and as the sound faded Professor Greenwood collapsed to the floor.

Peter looked at Caine. "Pop?"

Caine nodded. "Diogi is gone."

Peter grasped Caine's arm and then moved to Kermit's side.

Griffin sat up but accepted the support that Peter offered. He rubbed his neck and asked, "Is it over?"

"It is," Caine said. He knelt beside the professor and laid his palm on the professor's forehead. "He is unconscious, but he will live."

The door to the room flew open again, and the detectives from the 101st rushed in, guns drawn. Simms looked around at the destruction in the room. "What happened? We heard a rumble, like thunder…"

"Diogi has gone," Caine said. "The professor will live. Kermit is…"

"Fine," Kermit managed to say. He coughed, and used Peter's shoulder to steady himself as he got to his feet.

Streinlich looked at him and said, "Well, Kermit. That's twice in two days that you got your ass kicked by an old man. How's that gonna affect your reputation?"

Kermit stared at him. "You know, Chief. Sometimes you're a real card. Ever think of hitting the comedy curcuit?" He turned to Simms and said. "I suppose you're going to want a report on this."

Simms smiled and shook her head. "I don't think that will be necessary, Detective. Quite frankly, I don't know how you could write this up and make it believable."

Kermit laughed and said, "That's a good point."

Simms nodded to the door. "Come on. Let's get you home. You look like you could use some rest."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Caine stood on the roof of his loft, looking out over the city and playing a haunting song on his flute. He felt Peter's presence, but waited until he had finished the song before he turned. "How is Kermit?"

"He's fine," Peter said. "He's settled in at his computer. Maybe moving a little stiff. But he'll be okay."

"His Chi is very strong," Caine said. "He is a true warrior."

"Like Diogi," Peter said. He looked at his father and asked, "Will Diogi be back? Do we have to add him to the list of people we have to worry about? Like the Sing Wah and the Shadow Assassins?"

Caine shrugged. "Perhaps. But why worry? You cannot change what is, my son. You just have to be ready for it when it comes."


End file.
